Automatic test equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE is referred to as a device under test (DUT).
ATE typically includes a computer system and a testing device or a single device having corresponding functionality. Pin electronics are typically part of the testing device. Pin electronics can include drivers, comparators and/or active load functionality for testing a DUT. The drivers provide test signals to pins on the testing device.
ATE is typically capable of providing different types of signals to a DUT. Examples of these signals are the test signals noted above, which are used during testing of the DUT (e.g., to test the DUT). The next generation of high speed memory devices operates at a data transfer speed of up to at least 6.4 Gigabits per second (Gbps). A specific type of these devices, namely New Memory Technology (NMT) devices, requires 3 to 6 device input or output lanes (channels) to share one delay adjustment circuit in order to save die area. As a result, testers for NMT devices often need to provide signals with precision lane-to-lane skew, often less than +/−25 ps (picoseconds), at the DUT. Currently-available calibration technology uses a robot to probe at the DUT socket, which is expensive due to robot cost, maintenance costs, and calibration time cost.
Like reference numerals in different figures indicate like elements.